hauntedmansionfandomcom-20200214-history
Madame Leota
Madame Leota is the spirit of a clairvoyant residing in the Haunted Mansion. Manifesting as a disembodied head inside a misty crystal ball, she is able to send "sympathetic vibrations" to summon ghosts from the spirit world so that the guests may meet them, and join them in their "swinging wake." Appearances In all versions of the Haunted Mansion, as well as Phantom Manor, Madame Leota can be found in the Séance Circle, either floating about the room or resting on a table in the center. She chants a plaintive incantation that conjures the spirits of the mansion into visual form, so that guests can see the previously-invisible specters and haunts. Musical instruments and other objects levitate in the shadows in response to her supplications. Walt Disney World Madame Leota's story is slightly expanded in the Walt Disney World version of the attraction. In the family plot, guests pass her tombstone just before entering the mansion. Those who stare long enough may notice the bronze face on the stone flick open very human eyes and stare at them for a moment. Her presence extends beyond the mansion to Liberty Square. The Memento Mori shop apparently belonged to Leota prior to her residence within the Haunted Mansion, the medium having fled Salem, Massachusetts during the witch trials to settle in the Hudson River Valley and open the store; the rest of her story remains shrouded in mystery. Phantom Manor In Phantom Manor, Madame Leota chants in both English and French to call wayward souls to a ghostly wedding party. Misty shapes materialize around the room as guests pass through. Haunted Mansion Holiday During the Holiday overlay at both Disneyland and Tokyo Disneyland's mansions, Madame Leota's crystal ball takes on the appearance of an ornament as she floats through the air, reciting "the 13 Days of Christmas" while large tarot cards spin overhead. Other Appearances Haunted Mansion Movie In the 2003 movie, Madame Leota plays a prominent role in helping the Evers family uncover and break the curse on the Gracey Mansion, and is one of the only ghosts to not pass on when the curse is lifted. Leota and the singing busts then join the family in their vacation. She is played by actress Jennifer Tilly. SLG Comics In the greater storyline for the comics, Madame Leota is a wandering gypsy who comes to Gracey Manor offering to use her powers to quiet the unruly spirits of the house. She attempts to make amorous advances on William Gracey but is rebuffed, much to her scorn. Eventually her contact with the dead connects her to the vengeful souls of Gracey's former crew and reveals that he was once the pirate Captain Blood. Leota uses this knowledge to fool Gracey into thinking she had cleansed the house, while secretly summoning the ghosts on the day his wedding to Emily de Clare. The ghosts end up killing Emily, and Gracey strangles Leota to death in an act of revenge, though she died in the midst of a seance that was meant to summon the dead, causing the eventual discovery of the mansion by wayward souls looking for a home. Leota's soul becomes bound to her crystal ball, and despite this does not realize she has died, only thinking she is still in a heavy psychic trance. Disney Kingdoms Comics Madame Leota is one of the benevolent spirits of the mansion in the Disney Kingdoms story, using her supernatural powers to call Danny to the house. She believes he is the only hope to free the manor's spirits from the clutches of the nefarious Captain, and offers him advice. Leota is one of the few spirits that actually died on the grounds of the mansion, making her have some measure of supernatural power within the house. However, these powers are severely weakened thanks to the Captain's curse, proven when she is unable to re-manifest when the Captain smashes her crystal ball. Leota is restored only after Danny lifts the curse keeping the ghosts of the mansion from haunting. Ghost Post Leota plays a major role in the Ghost Post story, at first being a force opposed to the Committee of Wandering Ghosts and their plans to recruit mortals to help the Haunted Mansion's residents. She gradually begins sensing the presence of the Phantom Radio app as the player uncovers more clues and listens in to her conversations, and eventually contacts the player through it to berate and challenge their psychic ability; should the player prove they are attuned to the spirit world, Leota will begrudgingly accept that perhaps they can help after all, and then tasks them with finding some of the ghosts lost in the fog. Eventually, Leota becomes more of a guide to the player, providing instructions and aid to uncovering the mystery. With the player's help, she is able to pinpoint the location of the Forgotten Room in the mansion, and helps the player through a spirit board reading to learn an incantation to free the ghosts. By the end of the final challenge Leota has accepted the role these mortals have played, and recognizes them as true and worthy mediums to the spirit world. Epic Mickey In Epic Mickey, a spirit known as Madame Leo''n''a appears in the library of Lonesome Manor, where she tasks Mickey Mouse with restoring the damage done by the Blotlings. Kingdom Keepers In the seventh Kingdom Keepers novel, The Insider, Madame Leota makes an appearance as a villanous Overtaker in the Haunted Mansion's basement in Disneyland. She attempts to scare Maybeck and Charlene to death, but when presented with a mirror she retreats to the shadows, horrified of her own ugly face. Cameos * In the now defunct Superstar Limo ride, she had a cameo of sorts, summoning agents in a stretch limo. * She makes a cameo in the queue area for Star Tours, with her crystal ball inside one of the suitcases that passes through the luggage scan. Incantations Disneyland/Walt Disney World "Serpents, and spiders, tail of a rat… Call in the spirits, wherever they're at! '' ''Rap on a table, it's time to respond… Send us a message from somewhere beyond! Goblins and ghoulies from last Halloween... Awaken the spirits with your tambourines! '' ''Creepies and crawlies, toads in a pond… Let there be music from regions beyond! '' ''Wizards and witches, wherever you dwell... Give us a hint… by ringing a bell!" Phantom Manor "Goblins and Ghoulies, creatures of fright, We summon you now… to dance through the night! '' ''Esprits et fantômes, sur vos fiers destriers, '' ''Êscortez dans la nuit la belle fiancée! '' ''Warlocks and Witches, answer this call! '' ''Your presence is wanted at this ghostly ball! '' ''Des douze coups de minuit aux mâtines sonnantes, '' ''Nous valserons ensemble, macabre débutante! '' ''Join now the Spirits in Nuptial Doom: '' ''A ravishing Bride… a vanishing Groom." Haunted Mansion Holiday "On the Thirteenth day of Christmas, my Ghoul Love gave to me: '' ''Thirteen Rings of Power, embracing strength that never ends, '' ''Twelve signs of the zodiac that rule the future and transcend, '' ''Eleven candles floating, their scent of mystery in the air, '' ''Ten telling tea leaves, that swirl with secrets yet to share. '' ''On the Ninth day of Christmas, my Ghoul Love gave to me: '' ''Nine magic crystals, that sparkle with a force that is pure, '' ''Eight balls of knowledge, that answer with a truth that is sure, '' ''Seven pearls of wisdom, to keep my love bewitched to me, '' ''Six mystic mirrors, reflecting futures yet to be. '' ''On the Fifth day of Christmas, my Ghoul Love gave to me: '' ''Five lucky charms, to understand the right from wrong, '' ''Four wheels of fortune, to spin their rich and golden song, '' ''Three lifelines, extending help to those in need, '' ''Two passion potions, so that love and romance may succeed. '' ''On the First day of Christmas, my Ghoul Love gave to me: '' ''A Star! A brilliant star for my fortune card tree!" Epic Mickey "Clobber, clobber '' ''The ugly Slobber. '' ''Melt him away, And away he will stay." Trivia * Madame Leota is named after Imagineer Leota "Toombs" Thomas, who also provided the face for the medium's spirit in the attraction. She is voiced by Eleanor Audley, the same woman who voiced Maleficent and Lady Tremain in Sleeping Beauty and Cinderella respectively. * In Phantom Manor, Leota is played by Oona Lind. * During the Haunted Mansion Holiday and Haunted Mansion Holiday Nightmare overlays, she is played by Kim Irvine, Leota Toombs daughter, and voiced by Suzane Blakeslee. * She is said in the illustrated book The Haunted Mansion: Haunted Happenings to be the wife of Mr Gool. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Comic Characters Category:Ghosts